


Almost Lost You

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: I Love You, Too. [3]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: Devon’s working in the ER when a patient with suspicious looking symptoms comes in. Devon quickly notices the signs of Ebola and as soon as you can say “lockdown,” the entire ER is on lockdown. Nobody can go in, nobody can go out. Conrad is instantly thrown into a controlled panic.





	Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> more devon whump because fuck you. also i had a dream last night about this and that’s why.  
> i’m kind of basing this off of the last episode of season two of the good doctor. except like, it’s angsty but with a happy ending. also sorry if it’s really shitty/short, im really tired haha!

Devon soon regretted waking up this morning, regretted coming into work.

This was a normal feeling to him, but today, it was far from the normal “I’m tired, can I just stay in bed?” Today was more like “I shouldn’t of become a doctor, oh my god I’m gonna die.”

It started off as a normal day. Devon woke up at five A.M. wrapped in Conrad’s arms. Devon sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He gave a quick kiss to Conrad’s forehead before getting up and getting ready for the day. 

Even though Conrad wasn’t up- he didn’t have a shift until about 9 that day, the lucky bastard- he decided to walk. Walking did keep him in shape, and as much as Devon hated to admit it, it had become a habit since they had started dating.

Devon entered the building, waving to Irving who was working with a patient at the time.

”Pravesh!” Irving yelled at the intern. Devon turned to look at him. “Suit up, we’ve got a crash coming in! ETA 3 minutes. Driver passed out and got t-boned.” Devon nodded, throwing his bag at the nurses’ station and running to the men’s locker room to put on scrubs. He ran back out just as the EMTs we’re bringing in the first round of the victims. 

He’s gone. Have you tried resuscitating?” The EMT nodded. “Irving get the others, I’ll talk to the wife.” Devon looked at the dead mans body, sighing. He noticed a red rash all over his chest and pelvis.

“My husband! Where is my husband!?” A frantic women screamed, her voice hoarse and her face pale.

”Ma’me, ma’me, please calm down. Do you know what caused him to pass out?” The woman was trying to look around him to see her husband. Devon grabbed her hands. “Ma’me, do you know why your husband passed out?” The woman nodded her head.

”We were on our way to the hospital, here, because he had been vomiting blood, and he had these weird,” she gestured to her husbands body, “Red spots on his body!” She chewed her finger nails, pacing. Devon looked at her.

”Have either of you been to any foreign countries recently?” He questioned her.

”We went to Mexico on vacation for a little bit, why?”

”I’m not sure...” Devon pondered.

”Oh for God’s sake! Is my husband okay?!”

”I’m sorry ma’am, but he passed at the scene.” The woman choked on a sob. Devon patted her back, lost in thought as he went through every diagnosis that vomiting blood and red rashes would come up. He gasped.

”Nurse! Nurse! Call immediate quarantine on the ER,  _right now._ ” He stressed. She looked at him questioningly. “Now! Don’t ask questions just do it!” She nodded, flipping a button that would airlock all of their doors. “Call Bell, tell him the ERs on quarantine. Tell him we have a possible case of Ebola.” The nurse’s eyes widened, but she nodded and picked up the phone. Irving approached Devon. 

“And why the hell do you think you have the clearance to call quarantine! What if it was just a fluke! By God, your almost as bad as Conrad!” Devon narrowed his eyes.

”I’d rather be safe than sorry! If it’s not Ebola, great! If it is, we need to keep other patients safe.” Irving nodded. 

“Alright, but your telling the patients AND the waiting room.” Devon nodded. He approached the waiting room, looking at the chattering people, peacefully unaware.

”Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention?” The room looked at him. “This ER is under a 4 hour quarantine, and I am sincerely sorry. We may have had a deadly disease in our hospital. We are taking every precaution necessary and treating you all with vaccines, if you consent, to help fend away the disease.” The chatter picked up, people looking at eachother worriedly. Devon let out a shaky breath, walking away. He did the same for the patients currently waiting in the med bays. Devon breathed in, his breathing shaky. 

“Not right now Devon,” he said under his breath. “I can’t have a panic attack right now... I have to be strong.” Suddenly, he heard a knock on the air locked glass doors. Devon looked over, expecting to see an EMT or a patient needing to get in. Instead, he saw Conrad and Nic, standing there looking at him worriedly. Devon looked at the time.  _Their shift starts soon..._ He walked over to the door. 

“Babe, what’s happening? Why is the door locked?” Conrad asked through the door. Devon looked at him, his will to be strong crumpling like a piece of paper. He let out a few tears, putting his head on the door. 

“We’re on quarantine. Possible Ebola patient. Their having blood run to see if it is Ebola or if I just misdiagnosed him.” Devon’s body shook. Nic and Conrad looked at eachother in shock. 

“Devon, you’re gonna be fine, I know you are. How long will the labs take?” Conrad questioned, putting his hand on the door. Devon shook his head.

”I’m not sure, they said two hours at the least. God Conrad, I’m so scared.” Nic looked at him sympathetically.

“Hey, look at the bright side, at least it won’t be 24 hours. That would be horrible. And I bet it isn’t even Ebola. Probably some guy who got terbeculosis and didn’t get it treated in time.” Nic gave a small, reassuring smile. Devon gave one back.

”Thanks Nic...” He slid down the wall, thankful that today wasn’t a very busy day in the ER so Irving could take care of most of them. Conrad sat parallel to him on the other side of the door. “What are you doing? You don’t have to stay here. You have to work.” Conrad smiled softly, looking at Devon.

”I’m staying here for you, and Bell doesn’t know that I’m not in the quarantine.” He winked. Devon chuckled, leaning his head on the glass door. 

Two hours past with all the patients stable, and nobody else showing signs of getting sick. It was a good sign, Conrad had said. Labs came back after three hours had past. Devon and Irving looked them over together, showing them to Conrad to get it double-checked. Conrad beamed at Devon, “It’s clear. No Ebola.” Nic laughed, hugging Conrad. The quarantine was officially lifted an hour later, after everyone was informed. After the airlocks were undone, Devon practically shot out the door and latched himself to Conrad. Conrad laughed, stumbling and trying not to fall.

”Babe, you’re gonna knock me over.” The corner of his eyes crinkled. 

“Babe?” Irving asked, shocked. 

“Shhhh.” Conrad put a finger on his lips, hugging Devon tighter and pressing a small kiss to his temple. Irving spluttered, double-taking. He looked at Nic and made a motion with his hands. Nic nodded, laughing. 

Devon looked up at Conrad. “Can I clock out early?” He looked back at Irving. Irving rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“It’s your first quarantine. Must’ve been traumatizing. Fine. Leave before I change my mind.” Devon smiled and grabbed Conrad’s hand, basically dragging him home. Conrad laughed and waved at Nic and Irving. 

“See ya!” Conrad stooped Devon before he could go much further. “Babe, let’s slow down and talk a little.” Devon nodded, instantly slowing down but keeping their hands intertwined. “Are you okay, hon?” Devon nodded, shook his head, and then nodded again.

”I’m... I’m okay, I think.” Conrad frowned and grabbed Devon’s face. 

“Are you sure?” Conrad asked seriously. Devon nodded and smiled.

”Yeah, I’m fine. I love you.” Devon said, blushing and fixing his eyes on the ground. Conrad smiled again, making Devon focus his eyes on him. He pulled Devon into a sweet, slow kiss. 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 


End file.
